The Unusual Padawan
by The Blind Apprentice
Summary: This story is about a Visually Impaired Jedi growing up before, during, and after the fall of the Republic. NOTE: This story is now complete. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The room was bathed in golden light as a weeping couple kissed the top of their child's head and handed her over. The little green man smiled up at them warmly and bowed. Their daughter was going to become a Jedi one day, and they were proud for her, but would miss her terribly.

This little one lying cradled in Yoda's arms could never dream that she would witness the fall of the Republic and the fall of the Jedi. She simply knew that she was warm and that she was loved.

The parents also never realized that they would someday hear of the destruction of the Jedi Temple where their seven-year-old child lived, and that they would fear for her life.

All of these thoughts and fears were in the future, but for now the two parents turned away from their ten-month-old child and left her in the care of the all-knowing and all-powerful Jedi.

They like so many other inhabitants of the galaxy believed the Jedi to be the saviors and protectors to them all.

Alas, the Jedi knew they were not infallible. Their order had already lost many, but only a few had left willingly, others were killed and others still deserted the Order and that which they had been taught to believe.

At that moment, their were none of the thoughts or fears for the Jedi, within Yoda, their was only the sing of the Force surrounding this young one lying safely in his arms.

(Chapter 1)

WHACK!!

The tiny Jedi issue alarm clock stopped buzzing.

How long could that little alarm clock withstand the daily bashing of its OFF button before it either exploded or simply decided to stop working.

It had been a strange but wonderful dream for five-year-old Youngling Elizabeth. It had been a place with puffy clouds and light and all her favorite sweets, but she could not reach the sweets. They were too far above her to reach them. She had tried to Force leap to them like she had been taught by Master Yoda, but for some reason no matter how high she jumped she could not reach them.

Elizabeth puzzled over that dream. If I jumped higher, shouldn't I have reached the sweets? Why could I never get to them?

She decided that she would ask Master Yoda, he would know, he knew everything. He was in charge of the Jedi, and he was one of her teachers. In fact, he was her favorite teacher, although Jedi weren't supposed to have favorites.

Youngling Elizabeth, as she was called, hurried from the small room she shared with her roommate Youngling Allison. They, like all initiates lived in the Initiates Dormitory at the Jedi Temple. She walked quickly to the cafeteria for breakfast hoping that she would have enough time to eat something before her first class.

Today her class was going to the Garden of Light. She had heard so many wonderful things about the garden and was excited to see it for herself. She thought about all the pretty flowers and the big waterfall as she finished her bowl of oatmeal.

Youngling Elizabeth stood a little over three feet so she sat at the Younglings' table, with the others who were heading to their various classes. Youngling Elizabeth had wavy shoulder-length blonde hair and vivid large blue-green eyes, but her right eye instead of having a black spot in the middle had a white spot. Youngling Elizabeth was a visually impaired Jedi, one of the very few. She had suffered an injury shortly after her birth that was purely accidental.

Elizabeth had been born early, too early for things to develop properly. These included her eyes, her lungs, and her brain, however only her eyes had been affected. She could see nothing out of her right eye, and for one so young she was already beginning to lose her vision in her other eye as well.

This accident had to do with her blood chemistry and the amount of oxygen in her blood. Her retina in her right eye could not handle the pressure and had separated itself from the rest of that eye leaving her blinded. Her retina in her left eye had taken a beating and had almost detached, but it held on. Now after five years of living this way, her retina and her eye were showing their fatigue and were beginning to fail her.

These physical scars also left her with emotional ones. As early as her third birthday she had began to withdraw into herself. Her teachers and Yoda had noticed this and were helping her to cope with the fact that she could not see all that the others could and that she someday would no longer be able to see anything.

As Youngling Elizabeth walked quickly but cautiously to the garden of Light, she was not thinking about one day becoming the first totally blind Jedi, she was looking forward to seeing all the colors and smelling the fragrant smells, and hearing the water and feeling the softness of the grass and the coolness of the stones.

When she reached the door to the garden, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She instinctively stood against the wall so that she would not be in the way or get stepped on. However, the person stopped rather then going around her.

She looked up at the person unable to tell who they were because they were much taller then her and her vision did not extend to be able to see their face.

"Good morning Young one, are you lost?"

"No, uh I am not lost."

"What is your name?"

"Youngling Elizabeth Veers."

"My name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you going to have a look at the gardens?"

"Yes Master Obi-Wan."

"Then that means that you are with Master Orek today am I right?"

She nodded.

"Master, I don't see so good, could you help me find my class?"

"Sure, take my hand and we'll go and find her together."

Elizabeth saw a giant hand come down from the fog of blurry colors to grasp hers and gently guide her into the gardens. They walked forward toward the fountain that was in the center of the room. The Younglings always started with the fountain. Elizabeth heard the excited chattering of her classmates and the gentle bubbling of the fountain as they approached.

"Ah Master Obi-Wan, thank you for helping her. I was beginning to be concerned, it's such a big place and well…"

Elizabeth dropped her head. They were always saying that she couldn't do things by herself and that she always needed someone to guide her, they would never let her do it by herself.

Obi-Wan looked down at the hurt looking Youngling and said, "Well she made it all the way to the door by herself, there are still Padawans many years older then her that get lost in here, I too have gotten lost once or twice.

"Yes, again thank you Master Obi-Wan. Elizabeth, come sit over hear dear."

She looked up at Obi-Wan with gratitude in her eyes and slowly walked over to her class and sat on the stones next to Master Orek's right knee.

Obi-Wan turned to leave but before he did, he looked back at that lonely Youngling and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Youngling Elizabeth was lost. She had gotten frustrated and angry with one of her teachers who insisted on leading her by the hand everywhere they went. "I'm not an infant, I can walk! Why do they have to treat me like I can't do anything?"

As soon as that teacher had released her hand for just an instant, Elizabeth had quietly and quickly sneaked away from the busy teacher. She thought she would head back to the Garden of Light, she liked to sit in the middle of all the pretty colors and the comforting smells. When she was with the flowers she didn't feel judged. She didn't feel like everyone was too afraid for her to try anything, she felt comforted by the space. On her journey however, she had gotten hopelessly lost and didn't even know how to get back to where she was supposed to be, so she would be in big trouble but she didn't know where to go or where to find someone who could help her.

Suddenly, she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching and she tried to step back out of the way. "Youngling, wait!" It was Master Obi-Wan!

She quickly walked toward him. "Master, I."

He bent down to one knee so he was a few inches taller then her. "Why did you run away from your class?"

She dropped her head.

In a kind but firm voice he said, "Youngling, look at me." He waited for her to look at him. "You should never do that, do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Now, there is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

Another person bent down and looked at her. "Youngling Elizabeth, I am Knight Tanner. Master Obi-Wan told me that you and I have something in common."

"Really, what?"

"I don't see so good either. I got hurt on a mission and my left eye is gone and my right one can't see very well. Would it be ok if we went and talked for a while?"

"But I thought I was in trouble."

Obi-Wan said, "You should never run away, but the important thing is that you're safe and as long as you promise never to do that again, I'll let this one be merely a lesson."

"thank you Master Obi-Wan."

"So, whadaya say, I personally like sitting in the flowers in the Garden of Light, is that alright with you?"

She clapped her hands with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Knight Tanner, Master Obi-Wan, and Youngling Elizabeth made their way to the Garden of Light and found a place among the flowers to sit and talk.

"So Elizabeth," dropping her title on purpose to make this more of a friendly conversation, "What exactly can you see, I know you don't see well, but I would like you to explain to me what you can see and what you cannot. Master, would you pick a flower for me? I'd like you to hold it up in front of her. Elizabeth tell me when you can count the number of pedals on the flower."

Obi-Wan held the flower before Elizabeth. He kept moving it closer until the flower was about 18 inches away from her for her to be able to count the number of pedals on the flower.

"So the rest of what you see is just colors right?"

"Yes."

"So how do you get around the Temple when no one is leading you?"

"I listen."

Obi-Wan asked, "You listen to where the walls start and stop, or you listen to the Force nudging you where you're supposed to go, because you can't read the signs on the doors correct?"

"I can't read them, I guess I sort of listen to the walls but there is also something that I really know when I'm in the right place. But sometimes when I get lost and confused I can't find my way back."

Obi-Wan said, "Do you know why you can't find your way back?"

"Cuz I'm lost!"

Knight Tanner replied with a chuckle, "Well, sort of. But your fear is blocking your ability to hear the Force. You can't hear that little voice inside you telling you where to go because you're so afraid and the voice of the Force only speaks in a whisper. When you are calm, then you will be able to hear the whisper."

She nodded.

"Tanner, who was your master?"

"Master Vas Nadine was my mentor, Master Obi-Wan."

"And did you have your accident when you were a Padawan?"

"Yes Master."

"And your Master helped you learn how to cope with that loss?"

"Yes Master, I had to remain a Padawan until I was 24. I am 27, and I'm glad he decided to keep me longer, because I really needed the help."

"Would you know if your former Master is at Temple?"

"No Master, I would not know."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "If you two will excuse me, I need to go speak with someone."

They all stood and Obi-Wan bowed to the Knight and the Youngling. "Oh and Tanner, her class will be with Yoda after lunch. He already knows she's here with you, but try to have her back soon alright?"

"Sure thing Master Obi-Wan."

oOo

Obi-Wan stood outside Master Vas Nadine's quarters and rang the chimes.

The door opened to reveal a human male with long black slightly graying hair.

"Obi-Wan! My friend, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, Vas it's about a Youngling who may need your help, may I come in?"

"Sure old friend." Obi-Wan entered the quarters to find them generally the same as other Master's quarters. Their was a sofa with a coffee table in the center of the room, a dining table to the right of the room with the opening to the kitchen behind the table.

A corridor directly across from the kitchen lead to two bedrooms on one side and a spare bedroom that could be converted into a meditation room or an office, whatever that master preferred. "Have a seat old friend and tell me about this Youngling."

Obi-Wan sat, "Well Vas, I believe you are uniquely qualified to work with this one. She suffers from vision problems very similar to your former Padawan."

"Ah, and how is Tanner?"

"He is here at Temple for the moment, and he is talking with that Youngling as we speak, I left them in the Garden of Light a few moments ago."

"So, Obi-Wan tell me of this Youngling."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Following a conversation with Vas about her, Yoda called Youngling Elizabeth to him.

"A master already!? But I'm not seven yet, isn't that when I'm supposed to be ready for a Master?!"

"Unique your situation is. Ready for a master now you are and need one you do."

"Is their something wrong with me that I need a Master so early?"

He put his hand kindly on her cheek. "Nothing wrong with you there is my Youngling. Special you are, and unique your situation is. Benefit from working with this Master you can. Wish to meet him do you?"

She nodded.

Without Yoda speaking or even looking in that direction, the doors opened and a tall man with long black-greying hair walked into the room and sat down next to Yoda.

"Youngling Elizabeth meet Master Vas Nadine, I wish you to."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you too," she held out her hand in a handshake and he firmly grasped the little hand.

"Elizabeth, I know you're feeling apprehensive about partnering with a master before you are technically supposed to be. So, I was thinking that you and I might just stay together for a time to get you used to the idea first before we make anything permenent."

"I like that idea, we can just be friends for now right?"

"We will be friends during our partnership as well, but for right now their will be no formality to our friendship. For now, I will be a master who is spending time with a Youngling."

"Agree I do as well with this arrangement. Time it will take for each of you to become aquainted with each other."

"Thank you master Yoda," replied Vas.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you."

"Welcome you are. Dismissed you both are."

"Elizabeth, why don't we go for a walk."

"Ok," she stood and bowed to Yoda then taking Vas' hand, left the room.

oOo

Vas took Elizabeth to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "This was my favorite place to come to as a younger man."

"Why don't you come here anymore?"

"I still do sometimes, but being a Jedi takes me to many worlds far away from the Temple."

"Have you been on lots of missions?!"

Seeing the awe and excitement in the six-year-old's eyes made him chuckle. "yes Elizabeth, I have been on many missions."

"Did you ever see any dark side users?!"

"That, is not a story young ones such as yourself should hear just now. But I will tell you a story of my first mission as a Jedi Knight. That is, if you want to hear it?"

She practically whooped with delight at getting to hear a story from someone other then her usual teachers. "Please, please, I want to hear it!"

"Only if you promise to stay awake, it's a long story…"

It was almost the Youngling's bed time and she barely conceilled her yawn. "I can… st, stay awake. I… promise."

oOo

Alas, he had gotten only a few minutes into his story when her eyes began to droop and she was in danger of slipping off the bench they were sitting on.

"Well, I believe it is time for all Younglings to go to sleep."

She tried to put up resistance, "No… no, I can… can stay, aw…" and leaning against the master, she fell asleep.

He smiled down at the gently snoring Youngling and gently lifted her into his arms.

He carried her to the Initiates Dormatory and silently entered her room, as not to wake her already sleeping roommate.

He lay her on her bed and using the Force drew her covers around her. He bent down and put a hand on the sleeping girl's forehead, "I wish you many wonderful dreams young one," and without making a sound he silently exited the room.

oOo

After retiring Elizabeth to her quarters, Vas went to speak with Yoda.

"I see enjoyable your walk with Elizabeth was," noting the happiness in the master's eyes. He had been without a Padawan for a long time and the time seemed right for him to take on another.

"yes master," with a smile on his face, "we had a pleasant conversation in the room of a thousand fountains."

"I think for a while just a friendship you should have with Elizabeth, someone who understands her she needs to be with. Spend time with Knight Tanner I would also suggest, but currently on assignment he is. Return in a few weeks he will. Enough time for the two of you to become aquainted I think."

"I agree. I can see that she does need someone who understands her and someone who will see past her limitations and help her begin to accept her situation and teach her how to use her limitations to an advantage."

"Like a good start that sounds. Much luck I wish the two of you," he said as his eyes twinkled.

oOo

For the next two weeks Elizabeth spent the time she was not in her classes or sleeping with Vas.

He taught her some exercises that were fun, but would teach her how to meditate at the same time. He showed her how to stand on her head and levitate a ball in front of her, something that would not normally be taught until she was with her master.

One afternoon when they were lying in the grass of the Garden of Light looking at the clouds and imagining animals, Elizabeth asked, "Master Vas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I will be a good apprentice?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I do."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, because you are kind, you listen, you care for people and their feelings, and you're funny."

"But what does being funny have to do with being a good apprentice?"

"Sometimes when you're on a mission and everything has gone wrong, you just need to laugh. And I can see that you are full of that kind of magic that could bring a smile to even the most sullen of beings."

"But master, if I can't do the things that the other Padawans can do, then how will I be a good apprentice?"

He sat up and looked down at her. He could tell that this was the question she had been longing to ask. He sat and thought for a moment before answering, "Elizabeth, do you remember when you were first learning how to use a lightsaber?"

"Yes," she remembered the sting of the remote as it zapped her in the buttock. She giggled, "It was hard at first, and that remote stung," looking up at him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Ah yes, I remember being stung with those remotes many times, that is a sensation I think many Jedi remember even when they are as old as I am."

"I wonder if master Yoda still remembers what it was like learning how to use a lightsaber?" The thought of Yoda being a Youngling just like her, brought a slight smile to her lips, "I wonder if he remembers that?"

With a chuckle, "I bet he does, but we've strayed from our conversation. You remember that everyone was having trouble with that right?"

She nodded.

"And when you were working with your remote, did you think of how your classmates were doing?"

"No, cuz I would get zapped! And I couldn't see the others, we had helmets over our eyes."

"Exactally!" he smiled down at her. "You had no time to compare yourself to your comerads because you had a remote to worry about. And that, is how I want you to approach your training! The only person I want you to worry about, is you and your training." Gently poking her with his finger for emphasis. "Something a master once told me. 'if you have time to worry about others and their progress, then you are not doing all you can to better yourself.' That is the one thing I want you to remember. No matter what another Padawan does or does not do, Elizabeth is responsible for what Elizabeth does and, no one else, not even your master!"

"I don't understand that last part. My master doesn't tell me what to do?"

"I mean that your master can show you and tell you the ways to do things, but you are the only one who can do those things. Your master would not give you a task that he or she knew you could not complete. Granted, it may be difficult, but they would not give you the challenge if they knew it wasn't within your ability to accomplish it!"

He could tell by her relaxing posture and the increase of Light Force around her that this had been a cause for much fear and by his listening to her he had brought the situation into a context that she could understand and take comfort from.

He also knew that the hard part was still ahead, the acceptance that she would lose her vision and that things would become foreign and strange to her. That was his next project, acceptance.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

"Elizabeth the baby! Elizabeth the baby!" chanted the group of four slightly older Younglings.

"Well I'm going to have a master soon!"

"Yeah… cuz you need one! You're the worst Initiate here and they're giving you a Master cuz you suck!"

Instead of anger flairing up inside her, she withdrew into herself. With a sigh, "Maybe they're right…"

The taunting continued, "…besides, you have to be lead around everywhere you go! You're a baby! You shouldn't be a Jedi! You're weak!"

oOo

Elizabeth never told any of her teachers what the others had done to her. She was ashamed of her vision problems, she thought she never would become a Jedi…"

oOo

Two weeks after Vas and Elizabeth started spending time together, she was with her class and they were in the sparring room.

The group of Younglings that had taunted her before came and surrounded her. They began to chant, "you are a baby! You are a baby! Elizabeth the baby! Elizabeth the baby!" Then one of the Younglings pushed her and unable to see the push coming she staggered back and ran into one of the others, then that one pushed her and so on. She was pushed back and forth around the circle until one of the Younglings stepped back and another stuck their foot out and tripped her so that she fell flat on her face.

Then their was a presence. This presence immediately stiffeled the laughter from the other Younglings. Elizabeth raised her head from the floor and saw two pairs of boots before her. Both were large boots and at the sight she got scared.

A calm but intense voice said, "What happened here? And do not lie or your punishment will be more severe."

A lot of stammering came from around the circle. Then their was a hand on her shoulders gently lifting her from the floor. The person had squatted down and she looked into the kind but concerned eyes of Master Vas.

Knight Tanner said, "Line up." The Younglings scurried to stand next to each other in a line. "Do you realize how unfair your actions were, four against one! And what about your taunting and laughter. And all of this still after one of you tripped the poor figure you four were picking on. Now the first thing I want to know is, who started this?" They must have pointed because their was silence and then a shuffling of robes. "No, I want you to tell me which one of you was the person to start this!" Tanner was not angry, he remained completely calm throughout the entire exchange.

A timid voice came from the third Youngling in line, "Knight Tanner, I did it."

"Why?"

"They did it too!"

"You did not answer my question Young One, why did this start?"

With much discomfort in his voice, "We, well, she… is, a, baby. She doesn't deserve to…"

The speaker abruptly stopped speaking as if a hand had gone up halting his speech. "And when was it that Master Yoda gave you the authority to determine whether a Youngling is worthy enough to be trained as a Jedi? I wasn't aware that we had a new head of Council!?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Are you truly sorry for your actions, or are you just sorry that you got caught while doing them?"

Another timid voice spoke up, "Um, Kn, Knight Tanner? What… what's go, going to happen, to, to us?"

"I will leave that up to Master Yoda. I want the four of you to walk in two lines in front of me and we are going to go to the Council Chambers, now march!" now with a kinder tone to his voice, "Elizabeth, you should come as well. Master Yoda will want your account on what happened. And if I might offer some advice, tell the truth but tell all of it. I know this has happened before."

Her mouth fell open at his announcement that he knew that this hadn't been the first round of taunts. She turned to Master Vas who was still squatting next to her, "How…?"

"It will be explained by Yoda, come." he took her hand and they followed the procession before them.

oOo

"Hmmph, disgusting your actions were! Punished you will be, and Elizabeth as well." Yoda turned to Mace and nodded. He stood and lead the four Younglings out of the room.

He returned a moment later and took his usual place beside Yoda.

"Now to your actions will we speak of Elizabeth. Speak I urge you to. In trouble for the moment you are not, but be truthful I urge you to."

She shuffled her feet and tugged at the hem of her robes until two hands, one was Tanner's and the other belonging to Vas were on each shoulder and were steadying her restlessness. "They were picking on me. Saying that I am a baby because people lead me around and that I don't… That I don't…" she began to cry. The two hands on her shoulders squeezed them comfortingly. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. "They said that I don't deserve to be trained as a Jedi! But I really want to be…"

The Force coming from Yoda gently closed her mouth. "Listen to me you must! If unworthy to be trained you were, allow your parents to hand you over to us we would not have. Understand this you must, only this Council decides who will be trained and no other. Now to another matter we must discuss, your actions. Fight back did you, angry did you become?"

She shook her head. "No master, I tried to fight back," but stopped herself because she wasn't telling the truth, "well I didn't fight back, not really, and no I didn't get mad, I just…"

"Kept this a secret you did, from everyone. Try to handle this on your own you did. Possess these skills you do not, unable to handle it alone you were. So let the situation get out of control, you did, and defend yourself you did not. Even the greatest of Jedi need help still. Handle everything alone they cannot, nor required to they are. Understand you must that not alone you are and many to speak with here you can."

She nodded, "yes master."

"Now Master Vas and Knight Tanner, anything to add have you?"

Vas shook his head. Tanner did also.

"Well then nothing more to say concludes this meeting. Youngling, to go with Master Vas and Knight Tanner I wish you to. Stay with them from now on you should. May the Force be with you."

The three of them bent and Vas still holding onto Elizabeth's shoulder guided her out of the room.

Once they had walked down two flights of stairs in silence Elizabeth spoke. "Master Vas, what is my punishment to be?"

He was amazed at her willingness to accept her punishment. "Elizabeth, lets go to the Garden first then we will discuss other matters."

oOo

Once they arrived in the Garden, Vas had Elizabeth sit across from himself and Tanner, but they sat close enough so they could see each other.

Master Vas cleared his throat, "Elizabeth, before talk of punishments, I want Tanner to tell you about one of his experiences after he had lost his vision."

Tanner cleared his throat several times. "Well, you know that I lost my vision when I was seventeen due to an accident. When I came back to Temple with my master I stayed in the Infurmery for a while. Once they realized they could not repair the damage to my eyes, we spoke with Master Yoda and he wanted me to continue to be a Padawan. He said that I would have to remain a Padawan longer but he was willing to have a Visually Impaired Padawan here at Temple. What you don't know, is that I wasn't accepted as easily by the other Padawans. I like you, was taunted by the others simply because they could not understand how a person who could not see would be able to be a Jedi. Well, for a while I told myself that I didn't care what people thought, but you and I both know that I did care. In fact, I cared very deeply. I in fact cared so much that I let it get to me. For a while I was able to hide this problem from my master but once he discovered the problem, it had gotten huge! I hadn't released those feelings into the Force, I instead tried to burry them and they grew in size as well as intensity. By the time of the discovery by my master I was not able to sleep, and was losing my focus. This is something I along with master Vas wish to prevent. From this point forward, no matter whether it be a small thing or something you think insignificant, I want you to promise to me that you will speak with someone."

Vas continued, "Normally, this would be a lesson that many Padawans will not learn until later, but for you things are different. Because you cannot use your vision to do the things that other Padawans can do, you will learn to do these things by relying on the Force. Out of necessity, your Force connection will be stronger and deeper. You will have to keep your mind clearer and calmer more then other Padawans will because without the Force helping you, your natural abilities will not allow you to do these things."

Elizabeth just sat for a few minutes trying to make sense of the lecture she had just been given by the Knight and the Master. Tentatively she said, "So in the beginning I will have to work harder to make my Force connection a solid one, but in the long-run mine will be stronger because of all the hard work?"

"Yes!" they both said together.

oOo

Later that evening before dinner, Vas, Elizabeth, and Tanner went to her quarters and collected her possessions, which consisted of her clothes, her low-powered lightsaber, and her jedi-issue alarm clock. Jedi were forbidden possession so it was natural that she didn't have more then that to take with her.

Vas took her to his quarters. "Elizabeth, if you will give Tanner your possessions, he will put them in the bedroom you will have for the time being." She gave the items to Tanner who went off to the room and lay them on the bed. "Now, for our first exercise that will work to clear your mind and focus it, we, meaning you and I are going to learn our way around the room. But before we learn our way around, I must explain the layout of the room. After the explination, you are going to lead me around. The important part, is that I will be blindfolded and it will be your job to use the Force to sense your way around making sure that I don't bump into anything. If I bump into something, even slightly, we're going to come back here and start over. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Now to the layout, this room is a square. So we are going to pretend that this room is set up using the cardinal directions on a compass. You and I are standing just inside the door, and for all intents and purposes, the door will be South. So which direction are you and I facing?"

"North…"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"North."

"That is correct, so then which direction is to our right?"

"East."

"And to our left?"

"West."

"Correct. Now that we understand the directions, we must learn where the objects in the room are located. In the very center of the room are two sofas facing one another, with a coffee table between them. One sofa is facing to the east, the coffee table is in the center, and the other sofa is facing to the west. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Take me to the coffee table."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but yes you may."

With a sigh, "Am I directly in front of the coffee table, or is it a little to my right or my left?"

"I am not going to answer that question, walk forward and find out."

She stiffened and hesitated, almost afraid to move.

Tanner said from off to her right coming from behind her (he was leaning against the wall), "If you walk slowly with even-sized steps, then you will not fall on or trip over the coffee table. Take your time."

She took in a deep breath and stepped forward.

oOo

Those first few steps had seemed so huge to the Youngling who was used to following the sound of the walls and listening to the Force telling her which door was the correct one. This situation, however was different. She had no walls to cling to, and the thought of being alone in the middle of space was scary.

Tanner said, "You are not alone. I know that you feel that way right now, but this exercise will help you to build your confidence. Just take in a deep breath, let it out, and take another step forward. Before you know it, you will have reached your destination."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I tried looking up the words that would be used when an Initiate was to be taken as a Padawan, but was unable to find them. So my ceremony will not be as formal as it probably should be but forgive me. If anyone does know where I can find those words, would you mind either passing the words themselves along, or a link to where I can find them. And to whoever gave the info about the star wars Wikipedia, thank you. I learned a lot!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a big milestone on our Youngling's journey toward Knighthood.

-TBA

(Chapter 6)

"Now, before you take a step, listen hard to the Force. What is it?"

"A wall, no… it's a, ledge."

"Why?"

"Because some of my Force sense goes over the wall lower then a wall should be. It's got to be either a short wall or a ledge."

"Take off your blindfold." She removed it and looked forward to see the low wall. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Well done," he smiled down at her. "you are doing very well Elizabeth."

Elizabeth had been staying in Master Vas' quarters for a month after their meeting with the Jedi Council. She had continued to go to classes, but Vas kept a more watchful eye on her even while she was in the company of her classmates. He along with Yoda did not want a repeat of what had happened previously, and in order to prevent that from happening, he observed the Younglings from afar. It was when they were changing their classes that skermishes could occur, and at that point, Elizabeth did not know how to defend herself from a would-be attacker.

"thank you Master Vas."

"No thanks are required Young One, you are doing exceptionally well, and I am proud of you."

Elizabeth smiled.

oOo

A presence radiating with an overwhelming amount of Light Force approached the Master and the Youngling, and Elizabeth could identify that as Master Yoda. She turned toward him and bowed.

"Congratulations I give to you as well Youngling Elizabeth. Very well you are doing with Master Vas I think. Perhaps more permanent to make this arrangement we should."

oOo

Elizabeth entered the Council Chamber to find that all were looking at her, except for the man in the middle of the circle.

"Come forward Youngling Elizabeth Veers," said Master Mace.

She walked forward until she was standing a few feet away from Master Vas. He turned to her and bowed. She bowed to him as well.

"Much have you learned while under Master Nadine's watchful gaze you have been. Agree this Council does that become your Master he should, and become his Padawan you should also. Face one another." The Master and the Youngling turned toward one another but Elizabeth kept glancing at Yoda, unsure who to focus on.

"Youngling, I have watched you grow from a timid, afraid to be stepped on, having to be lead child, into a bolder and yet still cautious student. I with the Force as my guide wish to take you as my Padawan Learner and train you to become the Jedi I know you can be."

At first Elizabeth didn't know what to say, but she felt warmth all around her. It seemed that the Force thought this was a good idea too. "Master, I can feel that the Force agrees with our becoming a team and I agree as well. Master, the honor would be mine to become your apprentice and learn all that you are able to teach."

All who were around the circle smiled at the eloquently spoken words. The Youngling was correct, the Force sang around her at that moment brighter then it had sung at her being handed over to Yoda so long ago.

"Correct you are Padawan," the changing of her title caused her to start in surprise. With a smile Mace continued, "You and your Master have been linked within the Force for some time now, I wish you both many congratulations."

Vas waited for the words from Yoda and then they came. "From now on, Padawan Elizabeth will you be called, no longer a Youngling you are. And I wish many congratulations as well."

Knowing it would be permitted, Vas stepped closer to his student and knelt before her. "I see that you will someday become a great Jedi, and knowing that I have a small part in this, brings warmth to my heart." Dropping all formality, he opened his arms, and Elizabeth came into them, pressing her cheek against his broad chest.

The Council stood as one and one at a time came to the Master and Padawan and shook both their hands until Yoda was the only one still left. "Already given congratulations have I but one more thing to add have I. Sit for a moment I ask you to." The Master and the Padawan sat, side by side. "Already informed Master Nadine that assist in your training I will Padawan, accept this do you?"

"Of course Master," replied Elizabeth.

"See you twice weekly I wish to. Meet in the Garden of Light we will, believe that to train among nature better it is. Your Master bring you to the garden he will, but leave you for a time with me he will. Accept this do you?"

"yes Master."

"Splended this is. Begin day after tomorrow we will, May the Force be with you." The Master and Padawan stood and bowed to the wise Master.

Yoda returned the bow and smiled as they turned and with Elizabeth slightly behind left the room.

oOo

"Now that your hair has been cut, we will begin the braid that will hang behind your right ear. Woven into your braid will be merit beads. As you earn these, I will assist you with the task of weaving them into your braid. And now for one last thing, your lightsaber hilt." He went over to a cupboard and opened a door. He returned to Elizabeth and handed it along-with a knife to her. "Both of these are now yours. The knife you will use to carve symbols of a meaningful nature into your lightsaber hilt. Shortly thereafter, we will depart for the Crystal Cave and there you will follow the Force, collect caiber crystals, and you will construct your lightsaber. The knife is held in your right boot, there is a small slot in which your knife will fit. Take your time and think about what you are going to carve before you do it."

oOo

The Master and Padawan returned to their quarters and sat on the sofas across from one another. "Elizabeth, what we must do now is to build our bond that will exist between us during your training. In order to do this, you must reach out through the Force to me and I will meet you. There we will construct the bond. Close your eyes and reach out."

She did as he instructed and when she found him, she felt that their bond was already half formed and all she had to do was to grasp onto the other half with her mind and their link would be formed.

You see it was not that difficult!

She startled at hearing his voice inside her mind rather then through her ears. will I ever get used to this feeing?

It will feel strange for a time, but yes, you will get used to it and will come to appreciate the ability to converse without having to speak.

I can already think of a few advantages to doing things this way.

Good.

oOo

Vas slowly and deftly landed the little ship on a ledge below the mountain that housed the crystal cave. "Alright, I want you to go first, use the Force to sense the hand and foot holds in the rock. Do not worry, I will be right behind you and I promise, nothing will happen, you will be fine. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Ok, lets go," He helped attach her cable launcher to her belt and she fired it to the top of the cliff face. She tugged on it to be sure it was snug in the rock, then placing her right foot firmly against the wall, she began to climb…


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

Elizabeth grasped the top of the ledge and pushed herself over it with her legs. Her Master came a few steps after her and smiled as he saw her already getting out of her harness and carefully packing it in the equipment bag she had been carrying.

Nicely done, sent Nadine, he patted her warmly on the shoulder. I suggest we do not try to speak because the howl of the wind will prevent us from being able to speak normally and I do not wish to shout.

She nodded.

oOo

"Is there a way to learn this power," asked Anakin.

"Not from a Jedi…" replied Chancellor Palpetine with an evil smirk that resided only in his mind. He was getting close; he was like a spider pretending to be dead so that his prey would be drawn closer in. When the time came, Darth Sidious would claim his new prize. He would be invincible; he and his new apprentice would rule the galaxy!

oOo

Elizabeth at last came to a pile of crystals and listening to the hum of the Force picked some up. With the Force's help, she fitted them into the hilt which would power her lightsaber. With a triumphant smile on her face, she strode out of the cave and bowed to her Master holding the lightsaber up to him.

You should not be so ready to relinquish your lightsaber my apprentice. That is your, lightsaber and should be held as dear to you as your life. That weapon will mean the difference between your life and your death one day.

She hesitated, but I wanted you to see it Master, she sent with a twinge of embarrassment.

Vas sighed and knelt in front of his young apprentice. I didn't mean to be short with you, my apprentice. I want you to understand that you should always be cautious with whom you let use and/or handle your weapon. He smiled encouragingly at her.

She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, Um, master, would you still like to see it? she held it up to him again.

Thank you, he smiled at her.

Before igniting the lightsaber, he examined the hilt. There were trees drawn in stick figure, then a group of people drawn also in stick figure. One stick figure was taller then the rest. There was also a big circle with, something like blaster bolts coming from one point on the circle. He puzzled at this last carving and pointed it out to her. Elizabeth, what does this symbol represent?

I don't know Master, the Force told me to carve it.

He pushed the thought back and stepping a few steps away, ignited the lightsaber. A beautiful yellow light came from the hilt. With awe in his tone, it's beautiful…

oOo

"A yellow lightsaber you have, and beautifully carved it is! Listen to the Force when carving it you did."

"Yes Master, my Master told me to listen to the Force first before I carved it."

"Done well you have." He gently touched the hilt to the back of her hand so she could grasp the weapon.

"Alright, begin our first lesson I think we should."

oOo

Vas and Elizabeth were together in the training room one afternoon when a figure approached them. He watched the student holding her lightsaber at the ready and she was working with a remote that was shooting blaster bolts at her. Vas Nadine was walking 'round and 'round his apprentice speaking quietly and calmly to her. "Clear your mind… Feel the Force around you… I want you to anticipate where the remote will be… Do not react. Use the Force to anticipate it's movements…"

The figure stood calmly watching the six-year-old working with the yellow-bladed lightsaber. This man stood for half an hour watching the young apprentice lost in the ebb and flow of the Force. He hated to disrupt her concentration, but he took six steps forward and stood a few feet behind her master.

The master stood straight and slowly turned to face the newcomer with a smile on his face. He turned his head slightly to his apprentice as he sent, Elizabeth, sheathe your saber, uncover, and come meet someone. She turned off the lightsaber, removed her blindfold, and bowed to the new arrival.

The figure stuck out his hand in a friendly handshake. "Vas old friend, how are you?"

Vas leaned in and embraced his old friend. "Elizabeth…" the way he said it indicated to her to come forward and stand slightly behind him. "This is..."

Forgetting where she was and who and what she was, she exclaimed, "Master Obi-Wan!"

Vas put his hand firmly but gently on Elizabeth's shoulder to quiet her.

Obi-Wan looked down to the fiercely blushing blonde-haired blue-eyed padawan smiling warmly up at him. "And how find you your master?"

She smiled, "I think he's great!"

Vas smiled in spite of himself, but then composed his tone, "So how long have you been back at Temple?"

"Oh, not long, I was about to head to my quarters but I saw the two of you here and thought I would observe for a while."

"And how is your former apprentice?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I, well. Maybe another time…"

Vas looked at Elizabeth knowingly and said, "Ah yes, we must get back to our exercises. See you some other time."

Obi-Wan bowed. Touching Elizabeth gently on the shoulder, "Keep this one in line Padawan, he can be a handful!" he said with a smile.

She smiled back.

Vas feigned hurt, "Well if you two are just going to pick on me…."

Elizabeth reached up and squeezed her Master's hand and smiled up at him. He put his hand kindly on her shoulder. "All right Obi-Wan, get oughta here before you corrupt my innocent Padawan." He said jokingly.

Obi-Wan laughed and bowed to the two who returned the bow.

oOo

"Anakin I have said it several times, I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi…."

Anakin did not reply, but simply kept walking beside the Chancellor…


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight)

"He has become… distant. He is spending more and more time with the Chancellor…"

"And you believe that is not a healthy friendship, due to the fact that the Chancellor is a politician."

Obi-Wan took a deep sigh, "Vas I don't know… I want to trust Anakin, but…"

"You still fear for your former apprentice and only care about his welfare and that of the Jedi order."

Obi-Wan smiled with gratitude, "You were always good at putting hard topics into words."

"That comes in time. You, my friend have that skill as well. However, this situation involves someone close to you and therefore is difficult to "put into words". Have faith my friend," placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "You are a wise Jedi Master who is simply concerned about someone he cares deeply for. Your thoughts will clear in time."

At that moment, Obi-Wan understood the feelings that Elizabeth had been projecting when she said that her Master was 'great'. Vas Nadine was truly a 'great' Master, and an even greater friend. The two Jedi were lucky to be counted among his friends.

oOo

"But Master, I don't understand… Why is attachment forbidden, aren't we supposed to care about people all over the galaxy?"

He sighed, "Attachment is forbidden to help us protect the people… The reason that we do not hold attachments is so that we can keep our thoughts and actions neutral. Neutrality is very important when we are mediating intra-galactic situations. Besides, if we were attached to a person or a particular planet, then we would want to do what we thought was best for that person or planet, and not listen to the Force. Everything we do; every dispute we mediate, every battle we fight, every friend we make, and every planet we protect is only done because the Force wills it. Without the will of the Force, we would be highly skilled chaos-makers with lazer swords, and we are much more then that!"

oOo

"Master Obi-Wan, wish to speak with me do you?"

Obi-Wan had just entered a room where Yoda was training a small class of Younglings. At his words they did not look, but continued to concentrate on the remotes shooting blaster bolts at them.

He smiled at the concentrating Younglings, "Yes Master, but if this is a bad…"

"No time like the present there is. Have time to speak with you I do," turning to the Younglings he clapped his hands once and they all took off their helmets and turned off their lightsabers. "Speak with Master Obi-Wan I must, leave you in another's care for a time I will." With that, he turned to Obi-Wan and followed him from the room.

oOo

"Master I am concerned for Anakin."

"Hmmm, clouded the Force has become, difficult to see Skywalker's future is."

"What should I do?"

oOo

"A member of the Jedi Council?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, the Council has decided that your former apprentice will be appointed to the Jedi Council."

"What about the interference from the Chancellor? Won't he believe that he insisted on the Council instating Anakin?"

"He may, and he may also tell Anakin that it was because of his influence, but we will know the truth."

"And Master Windu, what exactly is the truth in this matter," asked Obi-Wan.

Mace looked significantly at Yoda, "We want him here so that we may… keep an eye on him, and that he may help us…"

"How?"

"We would like Anakin to use his friendship with the Chancellor so that we may know what the Chancellor knows and so that we may control the information that the Chancellor receives."

"But Master, isn't that treason?!"

**Author's Note**: I realize that this was a relatively short chapter, but it is to demonstrate that some pieces are coming into place.

I know that we all know what happens after Anakin is put on the Jedi Council, but rest assured, the bloodshed does not start for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter Nine)

"Master Vas, speak with you a moment I wish to."

"Of course Master."

He sent to Elizabeth, _stay here and finish the last __Form._

_Yes Master_

Vas followed Yoda out of the training room into the hallway where they were met by Mace. Vas bowed to the other Master, who returned the gesture. "good to see you Vas," Mace held out his hand in a handshake.

"Good to see you as well," shaking his hand, "but I know that the two of you would not be here merely to exchange pleasantries…"

Yoda smiled, "Correct you are, many matters to discuss we have."

"Would you like to speak here, or…?"

"To the Council Chambers we should go, more private there it is."

oOo

"A mission!?" Vas tried to control himself.

"We are considering sending you along with your Padawan on a mission. That is, if you think she is ready…?"

Vas thought for a few moments, evaluating all that Elizabeth had learned in the past ten months as his apprentice. He thought of how she was afraid to take a few steps in the beginning, but at present was able to jump from two stories up to land lightly on the floor. "Her trust in the Force has increased at least ten-fold since I began her training. I believe that even though she still has a great deal to learn, she will be capable of following my lead and participating on this mission."

"Hmm, agree I do that trust in the Force she has gained, but curious I am about her ability to use a lightsaber?"

"Test her! Master, you yourself have worked with her almost as much as I have! She can prove to you that she can defend herself."

"Call your apprentice here if you will, Vas," stated Mace.

Vas bowed and closed his eyes. _Elizabeth…?_

_yes__ master_

_Are you a__t a stopping point in your __Form_

_Yes master._

W_ould you report to the Council Chambers please?_

_Yes Master._

Vas opened his eyes and nodded to the two Masters.

oOo

Elizabeth approached the doors with her eyes closed and pressed the chimes. Master Mace called for her to enter and she did so.

"Good to see you it is Young One," said Yoda with a smile on his lips.

She went over and stood slightly behind her Master, but he brought her around in front of him and put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Padawan, you are here because we need to see how much skill you have with a lightsaber."

Elizabeth looked up questioningly at her Master. He merely squeezed her shoulders to comfort and calm her.

"Padawan, for this test, you and I are going to have a little duel… We're going to take it nice and easy, just to see what you are capable of."

At those words, she tensed visibly as well as in the Force. Vas sent comforting waves of the Force to her along with a message.

_Relax,__ remember if you are not calm, you will not be able to __hear __the Force. This situation is no different from any other practice duel you and I have had. Just relax, you're fine._

Mace stood from his chair and Vas stepped back out of the circle as to observe the duel between the Master and the young apprentice. Since Vas was standing, he was officiating the duel as well. "Bow," the two opponents bowed to each other, "ready," they unclipped their lightsabers and put them on the lowest setting. "Prepare," they each took a ready stance, "Begin!"

Neither of them advanced, they simply circled one-another. Elizabeth was listening hard to the Force, she could feel the presence in front of her, but suddenly there were two opponents! How was this possible?

Mace sent the Force suggestion and observed as she was visibly confused.

She was about to attack the newest arrival, but she noticed that the Force coming from the first opponent was stronger then that of the second.

W_ait a minute, the new one is not real… he's trying to trick me!_

With a renewed calm and trust in the Force she advanced toward the real Mace.

He smiled in his mind. _hmm__, not bad_

Vas couldn't help but smile. He had heard the realization through their bond, but he had to shield himself so that his emotions would not distract his padawan.

Elizabeth advanced on the Master. She was able to block and perry his blows easily.

Mace said aloud, "All right, I'm going to go a little faster!"

Elizabeth drew more Force around her and concentrated hard. Sweat was starting to bead on her face with the extreme concentration. Mace went faster and Elizabeth was able to hold her own, but she was getting tired. This duel had gone on for twenty minutes and the young padawan looked dead on her feet. Mace caught her blade in a draw and sent a signal to Vas.

Vas said loudly enough to break Elizabeth from her concentration, "It is a draw!" Elizabeth seemed to come awake from a dream and opened her eyes. "Sheathe your sabers," the two opponents sheathed their sabers and bowed to one another.

Mace went forward and shook her hand in his giant hand. She looked as if she was going to collapse at any minute and she turned to her Master sweaty and red-faced. He looked to Yoda who gave a sign of assent and Vas went to his apprentice.

He grasped her shoulders in a firm grip and realized that only his grip was keeping her standing. He squatted down in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. "Elizabeth, focus on my eyes. I want you to say these words with me, we're going to slow down your breathing all right? In, out, in, out…"

She joined him weakly, "in, out, in, out…" After a few minutes of that exercise, her breathing and heart rate had slowed enough so that she was no longer in danger of hyperventilating.

"You all right?"

With a deep breath, "Yes, Master… Thank you."

He smiled warmly at her. "You did well young one."

Vas stood and turned Elizabeth so that she was facing the two other Masters who were seated and had been watching the exchange between the Master and the Padawan.

"Feel better do you?" asked Yoda.

"Yes Master."

"Fought well you did, your Master and I, proud of you we are."

"Thank you Master," and she bowed.

"Vas, your apprentice has shown a great deal of skill in the understanding of the Force for one so young. It is my opinion that she will be able to handle going on this mission with you. Padawan, I agree with your Master, you did very well, and I too am proud of you."

She smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Master."

"Discuss your upcoming mission we need to, but a rest we should take I think! In three hours return here you will and discuss your mission we will. May the Force be With You."

Vas and Elizabeth bowed to Yoda and turned and left the chamber.

Once they had gone about three hundred meters, Vas stopped and looked down at his exhausted student. "Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him with a pale face. "Yes Master?"

"Would you mind if I carried you, you look dead on your feet."

"Is that allowed?"

He squatted down in front of her. "In times of great need, many things are permitted. I believe that one of those times is now," and he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their quarters. She had fallen asleep as he walked so when they arrived back in their quarters, he gently lay her on one of the sofas and went to her bedroom and retrieving her blanket, covered her with it.

oOo

Two hours later, Vas woke his sleeping Padawan. He was sitting on the low coffee table beside the sofa. He smiled warmly down at her, "Feel better?"

She smiled not only with her face but with her eyes, "yes, Master."

"Well, I think it is time to get up now."

"Do I have to?" She smiled slyly at him.

He knew she was only stalling, and was warm and comfortable under her blanket. With a twinkle in his eyes, he swiftly removed her blanket.

She sat up quickly and with feigned feelings of frustration, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Who ever said being a Jedi was going to be fair?" he again said with a smile on his face.

She on the other hand sat there and thought about what he had just said. After a few minutes she looked up at him. "I guess nobody ever said that being a Jedi was going to be fair, they actually told me that being a Jedi is a hard life with unfair odds and lots of sacrifices."

"And that," with a smile on his face, "Was very well said my apprentice. However, it is time for us to get ready for our assignment."

oOo

Anakin walked with Palpetine into the little corridor at the entrance to Palpetine's office.

"You're the Sith they've been looking for!" Shock and anger flooded through Anakin's soul as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Palpetine, as he ignited his lightsaber.

"I would very much like to," said Anakin as he seethed with anger that was threatening to overflow.

Palpetine drew in a deep breath, almost seeming to enjoy the feelings coming from Anakin. "I know you would," he said with a smile. "I can _feel_ your anger! It gives you focus!"

Tbc

**Author's Note**: Hmm, pieces are beginning to fall into place. Wonder what will happen next…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You guys, my reviewers, are awesome! You guys read my story and give me great feedback. I am glad you are so detail oriented, I couldn't remember who did what when Anakin confronted the Chancellor. Thank you ever so much.

-The Blind Apprentice

(Chapter Ten)

"Any questions?" asked Mace.

Vas shook his head, "No my Master."

"Very well, May the Force Be With You." Replied Yoda.

Vas and Elizabeth bowed to Yoda and Mace and left the Council Chambers.

Mace turned to Yoda, "I hope that we are not sending them into unnecessary danger."

"To a neutral planet they are going. Dangerous there it should not be." Stated Yoda.

Mace sighed heavily, "I simply cannot bear to feel the loss of another pair of Jedi, and Elizabeth is doing so well…"

oOo

Vas took a deep breath and looked down into the very child-like eyes of his seven-year-old apprentice. What he was about to tell her would change her life forever, and could inevitably push her to the dark side.

He took another deep breath and calmed himself. He cleared his throat, "Elizabeth, do you have any questions about our mission?"

"No Master."

He cringed inwardly.

_Sometimes it is so hard when they are so innocent, they don't even understand the undertones in people's conversations nor do they understand half-truths. Maybe I am doing her a service by ridding her of the blindfold of innocence…but that is why she is so special._

He sighed heavily again. "Elizabeth…" he stopped and restarted a few times before he had to make himself come right out with it. "Elizabeth," taking both of her hands in his, "You remember how concerned Master Mace was with your ability to use a lightsaber?"

She nodded.

"Well, there was a reason to be concerned."

_W__hy__ oh, why do they have to be so trusting… Why must I be the one to do this to her…?_

He closed his eyes and calmed himself again. "Master Mace was concerned for your lightsaber abilities, because we are in a war."

She looked around, as if to see the enemy flying through the room or past the windows. "The war is not here on Coruscant, at least, not yet. In a way, the war started here, but has never been fought here."

She looked very confused.

_Oh man, I'm confusing her. Hell, I'm confused myself…_

He sighed again, "What I mean, is that the Senate sort of perpetuated the war. They approved the creation of an army, therefore sending the Republic to war."

She showed no emotion, only concentration. These were big concepts for a seven-year-old to grasp, and Vas might have to re-explain some of this later.

"Our mission is just a negociation, but the way the negociation turns out will mean the difference between one more enemy to fight, or an ally to fight with."

He could almost see the wheels turning as she tried to understand what he was saying.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him with a peculiar emotion on her face. "So, our negociations are really important, right?"

"Yes," the Master replied with relief.

She still looked confused. "but, why do we have to fight, can't we just get along? And why are the Jedi fighting, I thought we only believed in peace?"

She had hit the nail on the head, so to speak, with that last question. "Many Jedi, including myself are dealing with that very question. When did the peacekeepers become warriors? The only answer I can give to that, is that by going to war, we eventually hope to have peace."

"But Master, that doesn't make sense…how can wars create peace? Most of the time, one group is taking over another group. That is not peace is it? I thought that was domination?"

He sighed heavily, "You are correct. War does not lead to peace, it leads to more war. However, we as Jedi are fighting for the Republic, the government that allows all citizens to have a voice. This other group doesn't believe in that, they want to break up the Republic."

"But, isn't that doing what the people want, giving them a say? If that's what the Republic is supposed to do, then why is that a problem?"

Vas was stumped. He sighed and lifted his hands in surrender, "to be honest, I do not know how the government rationalizes that part, when it comes right down to it, we are simply following orders."

She jumped to her feet in outrage, "But what about the Force?! Doesn't it get a say?!"

He put his hands gently on her shoulders. He sighed heavily, feeling at that moment as old as he looked, "Elizabeth, I don't know what to say, we as Jedi have to trust that the Council knows what the Force wills, and I have to believe that they do."

He saw many emotions flicker across her face, confusion, fear, anger, frustration, but mostly confusion.

_I knew this was going to be too difficult for her to handle. I am, myself, wrestling with the very questions she has raised. How am I supposed to answer her questions, when I can't even answer my own? Oh, Force, please help me. We have many questions, and not enough answers._

oOo

Elizabeth went back to her room and lay on her bed, trying to understand what her Master had just told her.

_None of that makes sense, why would the Jedi follow blindly behind a government__ I thought Master Obi-Wan once said that our only duty is to follow the will of the Force__ How is listening to __a government __following the will of the Force? I am so confused…Force, if you're still here, help us, we don't want to fight. We want to serve you and do what you want us to, but are we supposed to fight?_

That conversation with her Master had worn her out, so she slipped beneath her covers and fell asleep.

oOo

Vas stood in the doorway to Elizabeth's room looking at his sleeping apprentice.

_She can eat later, we don't have to leave until morning, and I can wake her early to get her packed for the journey…_

oOo

Somewhere else in the Temple, someone was also wrestling with the questions Elizabeth had raised.

Although his dealt with loyalties and how he defined duty over friendship.

He had said that he would go to the Council. That he would turn him over to them.

_But how __can I? He's been a friend, a mentor…he's been like a father. And he promised to teach me how to save Padme…_

Anakin sat with his head in his hands having tried and failed to meditate several times during the night, but was unable to sleep.

_Force! Please…help me! What am I to do?_

Eventually, exhaustion made his mind submit and Anakin fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N: I don't want to put too much into one chapter, but I wanted to show how a few of our main characters are dealing with the situation. How would you feel if everything you were taught to believe, you were suddenly told to put aside and take sides? Jedi never take sides! At least they didn't used to…


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter Eleven)**

That same evening about Five A.M. Master Obi-Wan was called to the Council Chambers.

"Master Obi-Wan discovered General Grievous has been."

"Hmmm, and I am assuming that I am being sent after him."

"Correct you are, sending you to deal with the situation we are" replied Master Yoda.

"Very well Master," replied Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you," replied Mace.

Obi-Wan bowed and exited.

oOo

About that same time, Vas woke his sleeping Padawan. "Elizabeth…"

She mumbled in her sleep and he gently shook her awake.

"It is time to pack your things young one. Let's get up and go wash your face."

She sleepily nodded and with his assistance got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She did not re-appear for almost ten minutes and Vas could tell by her lack of noise and a quiet feeling in the Force that she must have fallen asleep again.

_I just hope she's not on the toilet or standing in the shower_

Vas knocked on the door to find it partially open. He slowly opened it and almost howled with laughter. There was Elizabeth still wearing her pajamas leaning forward against the sink sound asleep with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

Vas had to suppress a loud laugh as to not startle her and cause her to swallow her protruding toothbrush. He went to her and silently bent to his knees and stood in front of her and gently extracted the toothbrush from her half-open mouth.

At the slight movement, she sleepily opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello..."

"Hello there, did you have a nice nap?"

She nodded.

"Well, lets try brushing your teeth and then wash your face and we'll get your things packed."

She nodded again and looked around in confusion. "How did?"

"It's all right, just brush your teeth and then come back to your room."

oOo

She returned much cleaner but with an embarrassment that did not have to be felt through the Force.

"All right, since we're going on a diplomatic mission, if you had to choose between Dresses, regular, or training robes, which would you choose?"

"Dress robes."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to talk to important people and we have to look nice."

"Correct, however we should carry a pair of each of the others as well."

"Why?"

"Well, even on a mission, there is always time for Forms and meditation."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that," he said with a smile as he threw a pair of training robes at her.

oOo

They stepped out of the lift onto the blustery roof of the Temple which served as landing platform for the Jedi Temple. It was chilly and Elizabeth pulled her cloak more closely around her.

They approached a pair of ships and two figures standing close to both of them.

_Elizabeth, Master Obi-Wan and Knight Anakin are here, __is__ silent. They are having a private conversation and it would be rude__ to interrupt them_

With a twinge of embarrassment she sent back

_Yes Master._

oOo

"May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"And may the Force be with you, Master!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned and saw the Master and the young apprentice approaching.

Anakin studied the tiny figure swallowed up in her cloak that seemed to be drinking in everything. She was so attuned to the Force, that she immediately noticed his focus toward her and gave a shy smile.

By this time Vas and Elizabeth were within speaking distance, due to the loudness of the wind.

"Master Nadine," inclined Anakin as they approached.

"Knight Anakin, you're up early."

"Yes Master, I was just seeing Master Obi-Wan off."

"And thank you Anakin, but I do not wish you to be late for your appointment."

Anakin bowed to the two Masters and the Padawan who returned the gesture.

Watching Anakin go, Vas followed his movements curiously.

"So Obi-Wan, you departing this early as well, we thought we were the only ones sent out on missions at the crack of dawn," Vas said with a chuckle.

"Eh Vas, you know they only send the best Jedi out so early, it keeps us sharp," Obi-Wan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Vas smiled back, "Be careful Obi-Wan, or you'll give my apprentice a big head."

Elizabeth sent confusion down their bond

Vas sent covertly

_I'll explain later._

"Oh well, we all get like that sometimes, at least she will have her Master there to bring her crashing back down to earth," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Quite right," he joined in with a smile. "Well Obi-Wan, we'd better get aboard before my Padawan here freezes to death."

He sent a smile down their bond to the shivering Padawan

"Ah yes, we don't want her to do that, not when she could be such a great Jedi," he smiled at Elizabeth. "So Padawan, you're going on your first mission?"

She smiled broadly at him and began to fidget excitedly.

Vas rested a calming hand on her shoulders.

"Yes, we are looking forward to it," he squeezed her shoulders as he smiled a little bit too.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, "Well, don't have too much fun!"

"Or you either Obi-Wan."

He did not betray what his mission was, but the look he gave Vas informed him that he'd rather be doing anything else.

Vas stepped forward and held out his hand to Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you, my friend."

Obi-Wan shook back, "You too Vas," and speaking louder for Elizabeth to hear, "And may the Force be with you as well Padawan, and may it be helpful on your mission."

She bowed deeply at his words. "May the Force be with you too Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gave a nod toward Vas and headed for his ship.

Vas headed for theirs and sent to Elizabeth.

_All right, let__'__s get on board._

She practically jumped up and down on her way to the transport ship, but Vas chose to ignore that and keep walking.

oOo

Two figures sat on low cushions in the semi-darkness, one short and wizened, and the other tall and strong. Master Yoda and Anakin had sat in these very seats a short time earlier speaking of fears and of letting go, and this situation was very different.

"So, Master, I am struggling with a matter of loyalty."

"toward a person or toward an entity? (meaning a government or collection of people)"

"Both."

"Then your thoughts must dwell on best course of action for both there are. Help you I can…"

"Well, maybe. It's complicated."

"Always these things are," replied Yoda matter-of-factly.

"yes, Master."

A/N: Hmm… As always, R&R!!! Give feedback, criticism, and flames, whatever.

Oh and FYI: I have to admit that I've tweaked the timeline a bit. Sorry if that has confused some of you. Actually, I forgot the timeline for a while and well, just sort of ran with it.

Don't be mad at me.

-The Blind Apprentice


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter Twelve)

Anakin sat in deep Meditation after his conversation with Master Yoda.

_Why oh why didn't I tell him? Why did I have to shield my mind? He is no threat to me! He is Master __Yoda__the leader of the Jedi! Oh __Force, __what am I to do?_

oOo

"So now that we've engaged the Hyperdrive, we just wait!"

"But that's it? I thought that space travel was supposed to be exciting and battles and saving planets and other stuff like that?"

Vas smiled down at his disappointed apprentice.

"Sorry Young One, space travel is a lot of waiting, however it makes for a good time for practicing and Meditation!"

oOo

Obi-Wan landed his small craft on the planet and was greeted by the Ambassador.

The Ambassador said with a worried voice, "They're probably watching us right now!"

Obi-Wan merely sighed and followed the Ambassador.

oOo

Anakin finally decided that he needed to make a decision. He was a Jedi after all, and the safety of the Republic and the Jedi Order depended on him.

Anakin left his quarters and set off in search of Master Windu. Master Yoda had departed for Kasheek shortly after his conversation with Anakin, leaving Master Windu in charge.

oOo

"Master, are we there yet?"

Vas smiled at his very bored apprentice.

"No Elizabeth, we're not there yet. You have asked that question fifteen times over the course of the last twenty minutes. Patience my Young apprentice, patience."

She rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Where did you learn such an annoying gesture?"asked Vas with a hint of frustration in his tone.

She started in surprise.

"Uh, I don't know Master. Maybe one of the older Padawans showed it to me?"

"Hmm, I might have to discuss that with some of the other Masters! Perhaps I should remind them that their apprentices are representing the Jedi Order, and not merely themselves! Your gesture could be misconstrued as a sign of disrespect! I am sure that was not your intent!"

She stared at him in horror.

"No! Master, I am sorry! I didn't know that I was disrespecting you! Really, I thought it was just a gesture showing frustration or something like that."

He replied, "It probably is, but I however do not wish you to use that gesture again, understood."

"Yes Master, I'm sorry."

"No apologies are necessary. You are still a Padawan after all and I am your Master, that is what I am here for," and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "now, since you are so restless, I think we should pass the time by learning a new form. There are about twenty forms that you will learn as long you are my student. We have learned three so far, and this would be a good time to learn number four. So, go change into your training robes and we'll get started!"

oOo

"Master Windu, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Anakin with a hint of apprehension.

He looked at the agitated Knight, "Of course Knight Anakin, let us go into this meditation room."

Anakin followd the Master with a feeling of growing unease in the pitt of his stomach.

"For Force sake Skywalker, either strengthen your shields or relax! You are projecting a lot of emotion!"

Anakin took the rebuke with a sense of coming calm and sighed and tried to slow his rapid breathing.

"Good, now sit and we will discuss whatever it is that is causing you this much distress."

Anakin reigned himself in and took a deep breath as he sat. "Master, I, think, I, have, discovered, the, Sith, we've, been, searching, for."

Mace Windu sat there in stunned silence.

_I was __not __expecting him to say__ that_

"Go on."

"Master, the Sith is… The Sith is, he is Chancellor Palpetine."

Shock flooded through the Master but he immediately strengthened his shields and spoke with as much calm as he could muster.

"Go to the Council Chambers and stay there until I return."

Anakin paused for a second.

"But, Master, I can help!"

"No! You have helped enough," the Master saw the confused and hurt look on Anakin's face and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Anakin, please, go there and wait."

Anakin did not know what else to do. So he bowed and headed for the Council Chambers.

oOo

"Good, now close your right foot, bring your hands in front of you at shoulder height. Good, now bring your heels together. Good, now push down to the floor with your hands and straighten your knees at the same time."

Elizabeth was so engrossed in the Force that it practically made her glow.

Vas smiled at his apprentice.

_Force, s__he has learned so much__ in such a short time__T__hank you for __blessing me with __such a dedicated student._

oOo

Obi-Wan dismounted and crept over to the ledge from where he could overhear the conversation going on down below.

After a few minutes of bravado from the General, Obi-Wan decided to make an appearance.

With the grace that would make a ballet dancer cry, Obi-Wan lightly landed several feet below him with the expression, "Well hello there!"

The shock was instantious but short-lived as the General revealed himself to be a worthy swordsmen, even if he cheated.

Using one lightsaber against six was more then unfair, but Jedi were used to unfair odds.

Obi-Wan reveled in the challenge of beating this adversary who seemed to be half organic, half sentient.

Obi-Wan knew that unfortunately, he could not turn the General from the Dark Side. The stench of it seemed to permeate from every surface that the General touched, and Obi-Wan had to strengthen his shields to protect himself from the waves of dark energy being thrown his way.

A/N: hmmm, now that our heroes are separated, what fates await them?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I moved into my dorm today and classes start on Tuesday and I'm not sure how often I will be able to write. But rest assured that you will learn what will become of young Elizabeth and her Master. Will they be killed in the Great Purge? If they survive what will become of them? Will any of them ever see one another again? Is there any hope of saving Anakin Skywalker?

You will learn these answers and those to many more questions in due time.

-The Blind Apprentice

**(Chapter Thirteen)**

Anakin tried to meditate, but was unable to. The words "protect the ones he loved from death," kept rolling around in his mind alongside the order from Master Windu to stay in the Council Chambers.

_Oh, Force! Help me! I can't let them hurt __him;__ I've got to protect him…_

He did it unconsciously so that when Anakin came out of his meditation, he was surprised to find himself already heading for the lifts outside the doors of the Council Chambers.

oOo

Obi-Wan parried and struck and dodged and spun and jumped, trying not to get slashed by the two remaining light sabers. He eventually relieved the General of his two remaining weapons and commenced with a harrying chase through the bowels of the planet.

Their final duel ended up with Obi-Wan shooting General Grievous in the place where his heart was and fire shot out of his eyes in some sick looking form of the Devil himself.

oOo

The Chancellor sat at his desk knowing what was to come. He leaped over his desk with a snarl that could only be described as evil. He killed the two accompanying Jedi then found himself standing toe-to-toe with Master Mace Windu.

The Jedi advanced and with lightning speed and skill knocked the evil Chancellor to his knees, all-the-while absorbing the dark Force's energy into his blade and reflecting it back upon the Chancellor.

oOo

Anakin ran through the anti-chamber hearing the sounds of clashing light sabers, and the grunts of battling participants.

He was not prepared for the sight that met him as he burst through the doors of the Chancellor's office. Mace Windu had the Chancellor pinned to the ground and was reflecting the energy coming from the Chancellor back onto the evil leader.

"But Master, he needs to be tried!"

With a snarl of unhidden anger, Mace replied, "He is too dangerous to be left alive!"

With a pitiful plea of, "I, I, can't, I don't, don't, know how much, how much longer."

With that, Anakin's desperation took over, "But I need him!"

Mace relented slightly as to deal the killing blow, but Anakin beat him to the punch. With a speed that took the older Master completely by surprise, Anakin removed him of the two hands he was using to hold the lightsaber that was preventing him from being electrocuted by Dark Force energy.

With a scream of pain that would haunt any normal man for the rest of their days, Mace found himself being electrocuted by the Dark Force's energy and being thrown out of the Chancellor's high-rise window, to plummet to his death.

A/N: Well, the first step toward darkness has been taken.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter Fourteen)**

_Oh Force, what have I don__e_

"What have I done?!" Anakin moaned to himself.

oOo

Darth Sidious was biding his time. He knew Skywalker would come and rescue him from his would-be assassin. He knew that all he had to do was appeal to the boy's emotions. Ah how the boy felt compassion for people. It would be his undoing.

When Skywalker cleaved the Jedi Master's hands fro his body, Sidious inwardly cackled.

_Boy, you belong to me now_.

He looked over at the boy with an inward grin.

_Welcome to the Dark Side, now what shall I call you_.

Sidious arose from his feigned helplessness and stood before the stunned Jedi Knight.

oOo

Obi-Wan rode his mount over to where Commander Cody was stationed with some of his men at a command center.

Cody handed up his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, now have your troops head up that way."

"Yes Sir."

oOo

"Very good. Now I think that's enough forms work for today."

She sighed and came down from her hand stand.

"Master, how much longer is our trip?"

He smiled, "So does that mean that you are bored again my Young Padawan?" His tone indicated that he was obviously joking.

She smiled back because she understood his light tone. "Of course not," she shot him a smile, "I was just wondering?"

He again replied with a joking tone, "Well then if you're not tired….."

Now with a surprised tone she replied, "oh, no! I'm tired, really. I am."

He smiled at her, "I know, I was only kidding. We are another day's journey to our destination, now go get some sleep Young One."

She bowed to him, "Good night, Master."

"Sleep well Elizabeth, and don't forget to stretch your soar muscles and meditate before you sleep," knowing full well that she would forget either one or the other, but it didn't hurt to remind her anyway.

"Yes Master," and she left the cabin to go to the sleeping compartments.

oOo

Sidious replied in his deep menacing voice, "Hence forth you shall be known…… as Darth……. Vader."

Anakin (Vader) bowed at Sidious' feet.

"Thank you, my…. Master."

oOo

Yoda sat in deep meditation. He felt the shock and pain of his friend's violent death, then the surge in the Dark Force as it gathered a new disciple.

Yoda inwardly and outwardly groaned as the pain of Mace's death and Anakin's fall hit him with a wave.

One of the Wookies, Chewebacca, turned to the venerable old master with a sound of concern, but the man did not acknowledge that he had even noticed.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School has been keeping me busy along with Kung Fu. I find that there are not enough hours in the day to accomplish everything I want/need to do. No promises on a time frame for another update, hopefully I'll get one up before Fall Break, but it might have to wait until I'm at home for break.

Thanks for your patience. (bows humbly)

The Blind Apprentice


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: (sheepishly peaks around the curtain facing the audience of disgruntled readers) ...so... yeah... I've been gone a long time. (blushes) and I know this last chapter was pretty much crap... which I know probly didn't make you want to read this story anymore... but (bites lip in agitation) maybe you'll like this one? (smiles tentatively) and maybe leave a review... maybe?

(Chapter Fifteen)

Elizabeth was dreaming...

_people screaming in agony... flames... the hum of lightsabers... the fear of running from monsters... She saw many jedi fall... she watched in horror as her friends, including her roommate Allison, were trapped in the Council Chambers and were slaughtered admist their terrified screams... then the monster wearing a hood over his gleaming yellow eyes advanced on her to deliver the death blow..._

Elizabeth shot up in fear and screamed, "NO! Master!"

Vas Nadine flew from the pilot's chair like a man on fire. He impatiendly thrust the door to her compartment open, causing the mechanism to screech in protest as it was being forced to go faster than was normal.

He ran to her bedside to find his young charge crying and trembling.

"Elizabeth..." She didn't seem to hear his voice. He gently grasped her sweat-soaked face and spoke once more. "Elizabeth... young one, it is I, your Master, can you hear me?"

Instead of replying with a nod or verbal affirmation of having heard his voice, she instead threw herself into his stunned arms and bawled her eyes out.

"....so.... so many.... so much... pain. They were scared... tried to run... but he... he-"

Before Vas could react, Elizabeth turned her head to the side and vomited all over the bed that she had previously resting in.

Vas blinked in surprise. He held her tightly. "Shh, shh. It's all right young one, I am here. It is all right."

She was still trembling and only buried herself deeper into the security of his robes. "Elizabeth?"

She managed to turn her eyes up toward him. "Since this causes you much distress, I am going to look all right?'

She knew that he was going to look into her thoughts through their bond and she immediatly dropped her shields and let him inside her mind.

Vas was immediately bombarded with so many emotions... fear, pain, betrayal...?

He examined the vision that Elizabeth had received, for this could be nothing but that; a vision sent to her from the Force. Whether it had already happened or had yet to happen, he was as of now unsure.

He held her tighter to his chest and sighed. "Young One, it was merely a vision. A freightful one, yes, but merely that. It is imprudent to believe this has happened, the Force was unclear whether this has happened or whether this has yet to happen. So, take comfort in knowing that this may indeed not occur."

"....but... but... the blood... and the flames-"

Before she could continue with her question, an immense wave of pain coarsed through the Force like a tsunamis would on a shore. Vas was literally thrown to the deck as the wave crashed over him, Elizabeth vomited once more and he too began to weep. For the Jedi had been destroyed and they were too far away to have been able to help...

oOo

Vas awoke to the cold deck beneath him and a warm still-trembling apprentice lying atop him.

Vas felt empty. The vibrancy that had once been the Force had become somehow dulled by the deaths of all those Jedi that had died at the Temple.

Vas cleaned Elizabeth's bunk then placed her under the covers once again. He then went to his own bunk to sit down and meditate.

Now that the Jedi were gone, what action were he and Elizabeth to take? Should they return to the Temple? Should they not? Were all Jedi killed or were there others like themselves that still lived? Vas did not know but he hoped that not all of the Jedi had been destroyed.

He decided to determine whether Master Yoda still remained alive. Last he had heard, he had gone to aid the Wookies in their fight against the Sepratists. If Master Yoda still lived than Vas and Elizabeth could join him and determine the best course of action for the future.

A/N: Sorry this is short... I'm trying to decide whether I want to end this here or continue on to their meeting up with Yoda and their decision afterward. Let me know what you guys think... ;)

A/N 2: I don't normally do two of these but two things. 1) There is a POLL for THIS story on my profile. I need feedback, so if you don't mind, check it out if you have time.

2) I'm working on an HP story with a buddy of mine. The story is called 'Canes, Wands and Braille, Oh My!' I came up with the title ( and the chapter titles as well) but she hasn't gotten any reviews, so if you hp fans are interested, her profile name is Blind Witch Wannabe.

Thanks, you guys rock!

The Blind Apprentice


	16. Chapter 16 The Conclusion

The Unusual Padawan

The Final Chapter

By The Blind Apprentice

A/N: So it's fair to say that I really never had the intention of returning to this story but I got a review recently from 'Ricky' suggesting a possible ending. You have my utmost gratitude to all of those who have taken the time to read this little story, and especially to those who have occasionally dropped me a review and especially those who prodded me to continue. I really never liked just leaving this story untied.

PS: If you're a reader of any of my other stories, I'm going to be either tying up loose ends of stories, or am going to have them labeled as discontinued. Keep an eye out!

So, now on with the conclusion…

0-0

Vas sat and waited. Jedi protocol returned to him now '…when communication from the temple is cut off go to ground and wait for further instructions…' He can still remember the ancient Master teaching the class of Padawans the protocol, should the unthinkable ever happen.

_How long ago that now seemed, how naive they all had been. No one ever thought. The question still remained… How could it have happened? All of the defenses, all the Masters, the Knights, and… the Younglings… To think that if he had not taken Elizab- No! This is not the thought process of a Jedi! There is time for grief and now is not it! Come on Vas, you have to stay sharp! If not for the sake of the remnants of the Jedi Order, for the safety of yourself and your Padawan._

0-0

On Coruscant… after the duel between Yoda and Palpetine.

Yoda sat in defeat and introspection.

_Search for the remnants of the Jedi I must. Gather them together I should. Perhaps gather them together I should not… See who remains we should._

0-0

With Obi-Wan…

_I'm going to leave a subspace message to all remaining Jedi. I'll add a message underlying what frequency they should monitor, should Yoda decide on a course of action._

"Attention all remaining Jedi. The Temple has fallen. Is not safe to return. Jedi are now being hunted. Go to ground wherever you find yourself. Disguise yourselves, blend into society. Be vigilant, should you have Padawans, first priority, teach them to shield their Force signatures. Leave com-links to monitor frequency four calypso echo. Information should be forthcoming. May the Force be with us all. Obi-Wan Out."

_Now all they can do is stay safe and wait. Now I must rendezvous with Master Yoda._

0-0

Vas' indicator light blipped, waking him from a trance. Elizabeth broke from her trance also and jumped up to see what it was. Before she could reach out and touch the console, he grasped her wrist, "Not until you're older. Now, please go strap yourself in and monitor planetary communications."

She sighed, "Yes, Master." He watched her strap herself in, before he hit the button to open the connection.

Appearing as a miniature hologram was an image of Bail Organa. "Senator Organa? I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

The miniature hologram nodded. "And normally you wouldn't be seeing me. But for security sake, I have a message for you. "Settle, obtain new identities for yourselves. Name Elizabeth as your daughter or niece, any familial title should be fine, teach her to shield her signature. Before that however, 'green man says to 'join him in five years on the planet where the Force is so dense with life that it is difficult to determine the signature of a single life form." I hope that makes more sense to you than it does to me."

Vas smiled and nodded. "Obscure references to lectures given when I was still a Padawan."

Bail chuckled, "That must have been a Long time ago. Just hope you can remember back that far. Grey hair and all."

Vas couldn't help but chuckle, "In the midst of tragedy, you still find something to joke about."

"Of course! Keeps the grey hair at bay."

"For a time maybe."

"Indeed… Best wishes my friend."

"May the Force be with you old friend."

"Bail Out."

Vas closed the link and sat back in his chair for a moment, until the silence was broken by a small hand resting itself on his knee. "Master?"

Vas sat in thought for a moment. _Well, they did say to create a familial relationship._

Vas opened his eyes and picked Elizabeth up and placed her in his lap. She looked startled for a second. "Yes, my dear."

She sat there shocked for a few more moments. "Master?"

"You know that the Temple, and all of our friends who were in it are all a part of the Force now, don't you?"

She nodded. "I miss them…"

"I do to. But remember, they are with us. Their spirits are now once again joined with the Force." She nodded. "Did you understand what Senator Organa was saying?" She shook her head. "That's all right. What he said was that it is not safe for us to be Jedi right now. You know how some Padawans and their Masters disguise themselves while on missions?" She hesitantly nodded. "Well, you and I, and the remaining Jedi have been ordered to disguise ourselves. I don't know how long we will have to do this, so let's just say this is what we're going to do until we're told different all right?" She nodded. "So, in order for us to disguise ourselves, we have to come up with new names, and because for now we are not going to be Jedi, you and I are not going to call ourselves Master and Apprentice." There was no reaction from Elizabeth so he continued with his explanation. "Since we are not going to call ourselves Master Vas and Apprentice Elizabeth, you and I are going to call each other by titles that people would call each other if they were related to each other. For example, you know that men and women get together and they produce offspring, right?" She nodded. "Well, titles are usually given to these people. The man is usually referred to as either, Father, Sire or some other similar title. Their offspring are often called daughters, if they are female, and sons if they are male. So, I will be your Father, and you will be my daughter."

"My name isn't Elizabeth anymore?"

"Yes, your name will still be Elizabeth, but rather than keeping your last name of Veers, you will take my last name, of Nadine."

"But does that mean that I'm not your Apprentice anymore?"

He hugged her tightly, "No, Elizabeth, what this means is that for now, instead of teaching you to focus more on observation with your Force abilities, we are going to spend a large part of our time now working on teaching you to shield the fact that you can use the Force." She looked confused. "I know you can use the Force and you know you can use the Force, but in case there is a Sith who also uses the Force, we want to hide the fact that you can use the Force from them. Does that make any sense?" She paused in thought for a moment.

"So, I can still use the Force, but we are going to hide it from the bad people, so they don't know I can use it?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Ok, how do we do that?"

"Meditation my dear, lots and lots of meditation." She frowned. "Oh…"

0-0

Back with Yoda…

"Lost to the Dark Side Skywalker now is."

"I am afraid so, my Master."

"Unfortunate this is, but now plans must be made for the safety of Vader's children."

"What do you propose?" Bail asked?

"Split them up we should."

"And what of the other Jedi?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Been ordered to assume civilian lives they have been. Those that have Padawans not, placed to infiltrate the new government they will be. Keep an eye on Vader's movements we will."

"So, we are truly defeated."

"Not defeated, made to adapt we have been. Too complacent we have become, to not notice the encroachment of the Sith, blinded we were. Blinded by our own infallibility we were. Only learn from this mistake we can, and prepare for the future we must."

"One hell of a lesson," said Bail.

"Indeed," replied Obi-Wan. "I will take the boy, Luke back to Tatooine, place him with his father's family. I will remain to protect him."

"Not merely your duty to protect is there. Training I have for you also…"

0-0

"Father?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"How long do I have to keep meditating?"

"Until you're able to hide your Force abilities."

"How long is that?"

"As long as it takes."

"Is that a long time?"

Vas sighed. _Oh the joys of parenthood._

THE END

A/N: I hope the ending wasn't too unsatisfactory. I decided to leave Anakin alone, we all know what happened to him. As for sequels, I'm going to say no- at least not from me. Should anyone be interested in adopting my OC's and writing a story of their own, toss me a message and we'll chat. It's likely I'd say yes, I'd just like to know what your ideas would be, etc.

I would hope my writing skills have improved since I began this adventure about four or five years ago. I've graduated from college since then and hope some of that shows in my writing abilities.

Thank you all for sticking with me and with this story. I continue to find myself amazed at people who continue to add this story to favorites.

Thank you all.

With sincere gratitude.

May the Force be with you and with us all.

The Blind Apprentice


End file.
